The invention relates to a device on a knitting machine being equipped with slider needles having needle and slider parts, for controlling the laying in of a thread into thread spaces which are defined by the needle and slider parts as well as by hooks on the needle parts. The invention also relates to a slider needle for a knitting machine having such a device.
Devices on knitting machines equipped with slider needles for ensuring the laying in of the thread into the thread spaces provided therefor and defined in particular by the hooks of the needles are known. They consist of specially formed sinkers and associated cam tracks (DE-A1 3 629 791) and can additionally be combined with special thread guides (EP-A1 0 357 566). Such devices are needed especially with high-speed circular knitting machines equipped with slider needles. The reason is that slider needles do not, in contrast to latch needles, have any pivoted latches which could participate in the secure laying in of the thread into the thread spaces. Also the thread parts between the thread guides and still open thread spaces can flutter so strongly on account of changes in the thread tension or unavoidable vibrations of the knitting machine that they do not get laid into the thread spaces correctly or spring out of the thread spaces, even if already laid into them, during the closure thereof subsequently being effected with the slider parts.
The use of special sinkers and cam tracks is expensive in construction and not always desirable. This applies in particular in connection with high-capacity circular knitting machines, in which the possibility afforded by the slider needles of achieving high knitting speeds is to be fully exploited and in which accordingly any additional sinker movement and any additional sinker mass impede attainment of this object.